The Nightmares Of Iteldes (Book 8)
by Shadowing Dragon
Summary: now chase is telling lies now the war is over no more fighting no more blood but there is a fight between iteldes,chase,and everest in this andm book series. (duke was kicked out because it wouldn't go good for what i have planed for all of them if anything he would add on to the nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

And flew into another and i went to the ground then i did a kick up and jumped behind their backs a cut the two in half

i looked around and started in a different battle. Ryder said "where's iteldes" skye told chase "chase i think

iteldes is cheating on me i mean when he hung out with Everest and still is? i think he is" chase said "yea i caught

him kissing Everest and holding her paw and everything." then skye said "really?" then chase said "yea" then skye

said "wow that's deep... very deep." she started to cry but didn't and said "no im not going to cry about him anymore

because i know that he wont care either way." chase agreed. then i cut another demons head off and jimaru said

"iteldes on your right!" i looked and i stabbed a demon right between the eyes and flipped him over my shoulder.

i said "there's too many!" then i got stabbed in the back and i sort of dodged a bit and i flipped onto its head and

drove my sword into its eyes and kept stabbing till i was on the ground. when i stand up i got dizzy and fell i saw

someone go for a kill but jimaru protected me and came to me and said "what happened?" i said "im really dizzy"

then he said "you have lost your way. im sorry for ever keeping you alive i should have saved you the pain and agony

the day i met you but i couldn't i just couldn't let go i just-" and i saw a sword to my throat and blood at the end

i said "holy crap" then jimaru stood up holding his stomach and killed whoever struck him and he fell and i went to

him but i was still dizzy and he said "fight iteldes fight like a warrior" i said "no don't go i can heal you" he said

"do it" then i checked my pouch and the fighting stopped ...all was silent then i heard someone say "here use this"

then i use whatever he gave me he started to feel better then he got up and got stabbed by a throwing knife and died

instantly i looked at the commander he had thrown the knife. then the fighting continues and i jump my way after the

commander and when i got to him i tried to drive my sword to his stomach but he blocked it our swords kept clashing.

skye and chase go into the room and Skye said "well this means im breaking up with him." then chase said "if he comes

back" Skye didn't say anything... the only thing she said was "i wonder what my dad would react to that when i was

going out with iteldes. he would probably be mad." trying to start conversation with chase but chase said "Skye

i want to go out with you but hear me out first." then Skye said "ok... im listening." then i flipped over the guy's

back and tried to stab him there but he dodged me again. i was getting mad. so my eyes turned black completely black

and i dropped my swords and he said "no you cant do that!" i said with a demonic voice "all is fair when i war."

then i picked my swords back up to gain more power and i smirked and said "your dead" then i started cutting into

him. i went so fast he couldn't dodged any of them with every cut came poison and darkness which was deadlier then

poison. then i finally killed him i lick my blade and spit and put one of the away i cut off the guy's head and i

stuck it on my sword and yelled "rrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" then everyone cheered as the demons turned to dust and

all that was left was just us. then everyone disappeared and i went back to the tower. "i always liked you ever since

you joined the paw patrol. i always wanted to be with you but i never got the courage to ask you out. i want to be

with you Skye forever and ever. please i know-" then Skye kissed him and said "yes i will go out with you." then i

finally reach adventure bay at 8:00 at night i cant see its pitch black out there and i will sleep in a abondened

house so i did. when i woke up the next day i when to the tower and i said "anybody home?" then the paw patrol came

out. "iteldes!" they all scream giving me hugs then Ryder comes out and says "have fun" i said "war is no laughing

matter." then he said "sorry" i said "its ok" then Skye said "what did you do!" then i looked at her with my head

tilted and i looked at her with a confused look "huh?" then she said "you cheated on my for everest!" then i said

"what no why would i do that i would never cheat on you!" then she said "save your lies for someone else because

i hate you now because not only did you cheat on my but you made a bad introduction on my parents and everything!"

then i said " ok i had nothing to do with any of this Skye. you know that!" then Skye said "you never tell the truth

do you its out in the open you might as well admit it!" then i said "im not admitting to something i didn't do!" then

she said " well i cant even look at you right now!" she turns around and i said "at least i keep my promises instead

of breaking them or blaming someone else for them." then i walked into the tower then chase came out before i went in

i said "you!" then i threw him out into the yard. i walked towards him and said "you caused it you end it" he said

"what are you talking about?" then i said "you don't remember?" then he said "no i just don't know" i said "you told

Skye i was cheating on her and lying to her is that true?" then he said "im not going to answer that" i said "you

better." then Skye pushed me and said "don't touch chase than Ryder said "ok how about a time out."i said "good idea

ill start by packing." then the other paw patrol came after me when i went in to pack. then rocky said "this is chases

fault he is the one that lied." then rubble said "yea if it wasnt for chase you and Skye would be together." i said

"that's the thing she thinks i kissed Everest when i was going out with her." then Everest said "well..." i said

"what is there something im not getting?" then she said "well... i overheard chase and skye's conversation-" Marshall

said "wait you wernt eavesdropping were you that's wrong." then Everest said " yea sure anyway. i heard chase say some

stuff about you that i know wasn't true" i said "because he wants Skye for himself. then the others agreed.


	2. The Jewel

I thought about it for a second and I had to react. So I put up my stuff and said "I won't leave I will straighten this out" then Marshall said" how" I said" follow me" then I go back outside and I went to chase calmly and Ryder said iteldes I said don't speak then chase looks at me and I look at him. He said ok I'm sorry I lied about you and Everest I said well it would be kinda offensive to Everest but Chase you shouldn't lie about me and Everest just so you can get with skye he said yes I'm sorry then Ryder got a call. Then I said ok we good then he said yeah then Skye said to chase so wait you lied to me to go out with me? Then Ryder called us and I went up as usual Marshall got embarrassed because he tripped over the door. Classic marshall. Then I got into formation and chase said ready for action Ryder sir then Ryder said thanks for hurrying pups we have a huge issue on our hands. Then I said crap. Then everyone laughed and Ryder told us that the city was getting attacked by a different kind of demon I said come on!. Then Ryder said yes we would need you for this job and I said I thought I got rid of them Marshall said you must be tired if the demons coming back then I realized the ritual stone maybe if I destroy that they will die then I ran down the slide and Skye followed me and said what are you doing I said come you will be needed then Skye Said oh ok? Then we got in the helicopter and I said ok hover over the town! Then she said ok! Then she did exactly what I told her to do then I said see you later! She said wait were are you going!? But it was to late I unstrapped myself and I fell and it was a long fall and it felt like I was back at the cliff were I was falling and Skye saved me ah good times I also forgot to pull the parachute cord Then I quickly pull it and I barely hit the ground all the demons came after me and I ran towards the demons cave. then I killed the demons and I was searching for the ritual jewel then I was blinded by something shiny then I ran towards the jewel and picked it up and I looked around I found two rocks u tried destroying it that way but it didn't work then I found a light I ran towards it and it was lava pure molten lava then I looked at the jewel and I threw it in the lava and the cave shook and I ran. As I saw the way out I thanked God but the rocks filled in the entrance.


	3. Dukes Return

I tried to look for a way out but I couldn't so I had to search for a different way out. Besides how else did they get their armies out. So I spent about 3 days following paths and roads to nowhere then I finally found a light then I ran to it as fast as I could then I saw the paw patrol at the light I ran out right as Chase and Marshall dropped the rocks luckily they moved out in time and everybody came running and hugging all over me. It felt good to be home. Then back at the lookout Skye said "how did you get stuck in there"? Then I said" I had to destroy a demon jewel that jewel regenerates demons" then she said "oh well I'm glad your not dead" then I said" yeah me to". Then I noticed her blushing then Ryder came with food and I said" thank you" then he said" your welcome" then I started to eat. When I get done I hear footsteps behind me then I see Marshall move in front of me and I said" Marshall what are you doing"? But he didn't answer and I heard voices over the hill I walk over and I get tackled by duke. "DUKE!" I yelled then the others came out then we both started to fight then I pulled out my swords and he pulled out knives and said" come on let's dance" we just stood there staring at each other duke said" what are you doing here" I said" what do you mean I work here" then he said" not anymore" then he came at me and Ryder said" duke stop" and he instantly stopped and looked at him I put my swords away and back up Skye came out and said" duke are you ok"? I said" what's happening" then Ryder said" iteldes meet your replacement" then duke kissed Skye I tried to pull out my swords but Chase and Rocky stopped me. I said so I'm part of another past. Ryder said" yes" then I said" ok I'll leave" then Skye said" we thought you were dead we had no choice"! Then I said" it's ok I don't mind getting replaced with the person I hate the most." Then I packed up and left. Out. Alone. There is only one spot left for me and that's the abandoned house. I wake up the next morning and I threw my old mattress in the corner I never thought I would be out due to duke plus I thought he was gone oh well who cares any way I better look around for food. So I set out again looking everywhere then I see the paw patrol at the beach so I walk over there and try to be nice but the minute I said hi duke tackled me with his knives out ready to take my life but I kick him off and Ryder said" stop you two" then Skye said" duke stop iteldes what are you doing here" ? I said' I just wanted to see you guys but I guess I can't" then Ryder said" nonsense come sit swim talk something" then I sit next to Marshall I said to him" how is it goin without me there" Marshall looks at me like he was about to cry and said" iteldes it's a living nightmare he is worse than words can describe" then I say" Marshall everything ok"? Then he said" he is telling everyone what to do and he is forcing Skye to go out with him." I said" oh really"...


	4. Forced

It shocked me to find out that duke was forcing Skye to go out with him. "Yeah and if she had said no then she would've gotten hurt real bad" Marshall continued I said" yea" I'm trying my best to not rip dukes head off his shoulders but it's hard. " he did did he"? "Yeah" then Skye came over and we stopped talking about it. I didn't want to tell her because maybe there was a reason she didn't tell me yet. Then she called me over into the course duke tried to stop me and he said" don't go near her"! Then I pushed him with all my might and continued to walk towards her. He got up but did nothing and then walked away Skye said" I have something to tell you and hopefully you can do something" I said" what is it" then she paused and finally said"duke is forcing me to do things under his control" I was a little confused because isn't forcing and controlling the same thing? Instead I just said" like what"? Trying to hide my knowledge from her. Skye said" he is forcing me to kiss him when you or anybody is around same thing with hugs and...well you get the idea and I was hoping you could do something please anything"? I was shocked my only question was what happened to the paw patrol? I will find out. So I said" yeah I'll think of what I can do" then she kissed me and said" thank you so much iteldes"! Another question was what am I going to do obviously he is to strong for me but... well there is that. So I go to the library and look at different books about the dark curse. Apparently it becomes you or you fight it but how could I fight something of me? I spent 2 weeks without sleep looking everywhere for the book of darkness and when I finally got home I found the book on my bed with a note that said" good luck your going to need it for this- jimaru so I set it in the corner with my other crap and went to sleep. When I woke up I didn't feel right I felt dizzy again but I just laid there so when I finally got up the book was still there I felt like I had slept for a week but when I come outside I heard sirens and the helicopter in town. Paw patrol is out again. Ah what would this town do with out me and the paw patrol. Then I heard whispers and shadowy sounds but I ignored them the best I could I guess that's the book calling my name. I gave it some thought before I cursed myself because it was like this curse myself and help my friends or not be cursed and hurt my friends but there is that possibility that if I mess up even the slightest I could kill myself so I might want to think wisely about this. Then I saw Skye at the beach alone finally and I walked over to her and she hugged me and said" please please iteldes relive me of this pain please please please" as she started crying I hugged her back and I held her for a while and when she looked at me she had cuts all over her face and I said" what happened"? she said I fell in a rosebush" then I laughed and said"rosebushes don't make cuts like those what really happened"? Then she said" duke happened he did this to me because I told you about him and me" I said" I'm sick of this and there is only one thing I can do about this" and Skye said" like what"? Then I said" curse myself to save you guys" she said" no iteldes dont" then I said" I have no choice but to curse myself and save you guys" and she said" not if it costs your life" I said" it's worth it" and she said" are you sure"? I said" Skye your worth saving" she started to cry and said" thank you so much iteldes" I said" your welcome" then I heard duke walking over here then I ran home once I got home I opened the spellbooks and studied the words...


	5. The Cursed Pup

So after many days of studying the dark book the paw patrol had problems of their own with duke. As they got cut and bruises from him they learned to do whatever he says. For about a full month I practiced and I got it down. They power felt good but I am still trying to control it. I wouldn't say that I would get carried away but I'd use too much you know? Plus duke could use a good beating right now but I need to learn to control it before it becomes me. Even if it does I'll only use it for battle purposes only. So I close the book got up and went inside the town. Again I saw the paw patrol at the beach but my appearance has changed and I didn't want them to see the dark side of me.I mean I'm much more darker in the colors of my fur. So I slip past without them seeing me and all I can think about was food and hoe much I can smell and how good it must taste. I tried to look for a bakery because here these past few days I've gotten food from them all the time but they I closed. Then I look sonewhere 2 hours had gone by and I finally had gotten food in my stomach I was so hungry I didn't think I was going to make it. Then I blacked out but I didn't wake up I was still awake when I look back behind me there was a big burn spot. Ok I thought I had a bit of darkness but not fire. I can't believe I did this.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" I said

I hated messing up the so city but the mayor knew my situation. Now it's time...so I went to pay the paw patrol a little visit even though I had no control over this. The paw patrol were outside of course duke was with them but Ryder was sitting next to Katie who was petting her cat. I saw them all the way from town so as I walked towards them I left a little trail of fire then my vision... it was dark on the sides of my eyes but I fought it and when I reached the bridge the entire thing lit on fire.

"What is that" Marshall said

"I don't know but someone's walking through it" Ryder said

"It's iteldes" Chase said in relief

As I walked off of the bridge I stopped but didn't turn around and the bridge collapsed falling into the water below. Then I continued walking towards the lookout and I stopped right outside of it.

"What are you doing here" duke said

"I'm here to end it all one of us will fall tonight and never live again think wisely duke this is your last chance of running" I said

"Ha you think you can kill me ok then let's dance"

He pulls out his knives and flipped them I didn't touch my swords this time I'm going hand to hand combat. As he charges at me I dodged him with a sidestep and I pushed him 30 feet back. He charged at me again but this time I couldn't see to time my move so he stabbed me over and over I just laughed with a demonish and I open my mouth as wide as I could and breathed it and I conjured an explosion under duke and he flew up in the air I teleported up above him and hit him with my paw and he was held still then I blasted him out from my paws and sent him 10 feet underground. When he finally got up he could barely breath then he laid on the ground and I went over

"You will die a slow death for what you have put the paw patrol through" I said with a demonic voice

"No please I beg you" duke pleaded

"YOU DIDNT PLEADE TO STOP WHEN YOU CUT EVERYONE THEY PLEADED TO YOU!" I yelled

So I cast a Shadow Of The Night Sky on him and shadows took him and went inside him and brought nothing but pain to him. The paw patrol cheered even Katie and her cat but my vision got really blurry and I blacked out.

"Marshall do something" Ryder commanded

"What do you want me to do" Marshall asked

Ryder thought about it real hard but all he could do was say

"Put him on a bed Skye grab a ice pack and Everest get water the rest of you follow us we might need you" Ryder said trying to impress Katie a little more.

Once they got me on a bed they put blankets over me just in case I get cold they put water on the floor next to me and Marshall put the ice pack on my forehead. Then I woke up it was very very blurry I didn't think I was going to make it but the darkness tried to take over me but I...I..I fought it...I did it I did it it didn't become me it almost did but it didn't or did it and I don't realize it. I just realized that the paw patrol was waiting for me to get up I look over and I saw Katie and Ryder holding hands and staring at each other

"Hey um I don't mean to ruin the moment but I'm alive" I said

Then Ryder got up and called everyone to me and of course everyone came and asked questions but Ryder calmed them down and told them to take it easy because of what I just went through.

One at a time guys" Ryder said

"How did it feel to have such power?" Chase asked

"It was like nothing I've never felt before" I answered

"Did it feel good or bad?" Marshall asked

"Really good" I answered

Then some of the others left it was just me and Everest.

"Wait I have one more question" Everest said

I jumped off the bed and fell but before I hit the ground Everest caught me

"What" I said

I got back on the bed as she said

"Do you want to go out with me?" She asked

I fell off of the bed and hit the ground again. I thought she liked Marshall I don't know what happened if Marshall got over Everest or what.

"Well... ok we can try it" I said

"Ok" she said with excitement and ran out of the room my last thought was

"Why the hell did she want to go out with a cursed pup?"


	6. Everests day to be rescued

When I got up in the morning I saw the pups all sleeping. Chase was on his back with his legs open and he was sort if snoring but not well barely. Skye was on her side. Rubble was waving is paws in the air abd saying something but. I couldn't make out what he was saying. Marshall was on the floor. And the others had blankets over their heads. I got up and well I fell again but I held on to the wall as I walked and then Ryder picked me up.

"Having trouble?" Ryder said

"Yeah I'll be like this for a couple of days" I said

He didn't say anything because I knew he didn't want to make me feel bad but I had no other option it was this or let my friends get hurt. Then I saw rubble get up we said good morning and well that's our conversation for the day. It feels weird though staying with the paw patrol just like old Chase got up.

"Sleep good?" I asked

"Yeah I did" Chase said

"Good you need it because it looked like you hadn't slept in ages" I said

He laughed I miss the paw patrol this way everyone was always happy. Plus me being here for them was good because then at least they know that they are protected. So as I'm still sitting next to Ryder one by one each pup gets up and as they get up I said good morning and Skye or Everest would smile because I'm up and not dead. Marshall got up I had to say something

"Hey Marshall have a great fall" I said

"Shut up" he said scratching his ear

"Ok see you next fall" I said

Then everyone laughed and Ryder got a call

"Crap!" I yelled

Ryder laughed as he answered his phone then walked out of the room.

"So I heard you and Everest are going out together" Marshall said

I looked at Everest and She was blushing and I said" yeah why"

"No reason" he replied

Then Ryder called everyone to the lookout but we were at the bottom of the lookout. Once they went up I just sat here and I could hear them talking

"Where's iteldes" Skye asked

"Oh right i forgot" Ryder said

He went down grabbed me

"Forget something" I said

"Yea" he said

Then we went up and got into position as Ryder gave the daily crap on what to do. I tuned out because I knew I wasn't going anywhere then I hear Ryder

"Chase set caution cones down to let skiers know that we'll be working" Ryder said

"Chase is on the case" Chase exclaimed

"Everest I'll need you to move the snow out of the way" Ryder said

But before Everest said her catchphrase Ryder went down along with the other pups.

"Hey iteldes are you scared Everest won't make it back" rubble said

"Nah she's a tough pup she'll be fine" I said

Then everyone left I was stuck in the room till Ryder got back. Once the pups and Ryder got up the mountain they went to the hole

"Everest do you have a grapple hook?" Ryder said

"Yea here"

She handed him the hook

"Thanks" Ryder said

"Your welcome" Everest said

"Ok go down there and get Jake bring him back up here safely" Ryder explained

"Got it" Everest said

So she went down down down untill she got to Jake

"What's with you in caves" Everest said

"I don't know it was like this was comoed or something" Jake said

So they went back up and but just as they got up the hook slipped and fell all the way down to the bottom of the pit. Jake was up but Everest was hanging on a rock and yelled for help but all Ryder could do was think about me with this problem because this case wasn't for chase.

"Iteldes we need you right away!" Ryder said when he called the lookout

"Uhh ok I'll try my best but I'm there" I said

I tried to get over there but I couldn't

"Skye I'm borrowing your helicopter" I said

"Ok be careful" she said

"No promises" I said

As I was piloting the helicopter Everest held on for dear life once they heard sky's helicopter they thought it was Skye but when I landed it they saw me face plant it in to snow so I crawled over there

"Hey what are you doing hanging out your supposed to be up here" I yelled

"Hanging out" Everest said

Then her paw slipped but she grabbed it again

"Get me a hook" I said

"But that's what got her down there" Chase said

"Now it's going to help her" I said

I got the hook from Ryder and I grabbed the hook part

"Grab the rope" I yelled

She grabbed it and I started to pull her up. It hurt my legs to do such thing but I ignored it and backed up she finally got up here I laid down trying to catch my breath. She hugged me and said "thanks" I said" your welcome" then we headed back to the lookout and we played for a bit.

"Hey Skye can I talk to you for a sec." Chase said

"Yeah" Skye said

They went over behind the lookout

"I like you as you know but I was wondering if you'd want to go out again but not-"

Skye kissed him and said "that's your answer"

I clapped my paws

"Beautiful guys really" I said

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Chase said

"No just about every one can hear you" I said

Then Chase and Skye laughed and blushed then Rocky called me farther away from the lookout.

"Didn't you want to go out with skye?"

"Ahh she's better off with Chase plus in happy with Everest to at least if we get married won't be the last one in my clan anymore"

"WHAT?" Marshall said


	7. Facing Death

Marshall found out that me and Everest were going out but why should he care I mean he should've said something to her. Besides Everest didn't seem that much into Marshall oh well.

"What do you mean" I said

"I'm out of this" Rocky said as he walked away

"You knew I liked her!" Marshall said

"No I actually didn't you never told me I was busy getting cursed plus she asked me" I explained

"Its over I have no chance with her now because of you!" He said as he tackled me

I didn't resist him I just held him down with a spell

"You knew!" He kept repeating

I really didn't know but now I'm kinda feeling bad for the poor pup because he always get made front of by Being clumsy and everyone laughs at him. Finally Ryder came and took us inside with no followers

"What's up with you two" Ryder said

"He is going out with the girl of my dreams" Marshall said

"Everest? Oh man Everest isn't going out with iteldes" Ryder said

"Wait what she asked me out" I said

"No she told me that you guys were done but I forgot to tell you because of the mission" Ryder explained

I didn't know what to say I mean I could truly trust nobody. I mean I thought I had a girlfriend but I guess I was wrong.

"I'm gonna go" I said sadly

"Ok Marshall don't get into any fights" Ryder said

But I left I couldn't believe Everest didn't tell me that we were done. I passed Everest

"Where are you going iteldes" Everest said sweetly

But I didn't answer but I started running and for the rest of that afternoon I just thought about my life and how it should have been shorter I shouldn't have ran away from the village I should've died with my family...my clan. Later that night I finally get home and everyone was in bed so I went to bed to. The next morning when I wake up I hear laughing. Look out the window and the pups were playing with Ryder outside. I got up and yet again I fell... its getting worse I start to cough so I went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror I was completely black so I take almost a million showers to make sure it was fake but it wasn't. The curse had taken over me. When I went outside everyone laughed at me because I was poofy. Then I shake it all off and then everyone gasp

"Oh no" Skye said

"Its taken over me" I said

"Iteldes you have to fight this" Skye said

The others agreed

"How can you fight for something that is already taken you" I said

"By trying" Chase said

"I'll try but I can guarantee its going to kill me" I said

Everyone whimpered I had to say it flat our because when I die it could happen anytime... but I didn't want to leave my friends but when you die from this, you can come back because it's like a computer it fries you completely and it is very very very very very very very painful I didn't want to go out like this but I guess in going to have to unless there is that 1% chance I could live 99% chance of certain death. Everyone hugged me. I could feel their tears on my fur but it almost made me cry knowing that this would kill me. So I made the most of my life I mean I made the world a safer place...for now. Everyone spent time with me we went to the beach we did some emergency`s we did a lot of stuff.

"I'm sorry I hurt you ever since you were here" Chase said

"Its ok buddy" I said starting to cry

"Yeah thanks for being there for us when we needed you most but we won't have you now" Skye said starting to cry

Everyone agreed then Skye hugged me but she was crying right in my ear but I didn't care I just wanted to be with everyone. This could be my last moment but again any moment could be my last but I truly loved my friends for the first time when I felt like I was home I get ready for my death. Ryder feed us then we all went to bed.


	8. The Pain Hits

I wake up the next morning and the paw patrol were gone so I rolled out of bed. I knew I was going to fall down so I just rolled. I went to look in the mirror and I all most looked as black as midnight. I went outside and everyone hugged me I guess they were outside or something.

"How do you feel" rubble said

"Like crap I'm drop dead tired I feel weak and I hurt but just a little" I said

I know it will grow but what choice do I have

" be careful please we don't want you hurting more" Skye said

"I have no choice do i?" I said

Then Ryder called everyone to the lookout and of course I went up to. Once we got up we got into formation

"We need all paws on deck quickly captain turbbits big boat sank and we need everyone to help pull it up and onto shore. Iteldes stay here your to weak to come with us. Ryder demanded

"Ok" I said

Then everyone left so I started to go through my stuff like my maps my books everything. Then the pain hit me like I was drowning my chest started to hurt like I was and it wouldn't stop then my head started hurting like someone was hitting it with a hammer. I screamed in agony it was bad. So I tried to fight it with some aspirin or something it reduced the pain but not enough because it came back instantly. The pups will be gone for hour's I'll be dead by the time they get back. But I keep fighting it my legs started to hurt like they were broken so I couldn't move a muscle or it would hurt to much. They I started outside my pouch was empty and I was worried I couldn't make it to the next herb shop in town. With every step I took it felt like I had broken my legs. Then I started to crawl fatigue started to settle and I kept going I was barely breathing when I reached the beach by the bridge. My eyes were red and my head and neck started hurting. My neck was someone was breaking my neck over and over again. My head like it was exploding with tnt and the pressure was unbearable. I could barely crawl at this point and the paw patrol finally found me in the sand. I can't believe I was still at the beach. They ran to me and Ryder tried to pick me up.

"NO DONT PLEASE!" I barely whispered but yelled

Nobody said anything I was now to weak to move not even twitch I just laid their in the most excruciating pain and agony my whole body began to feel like a almost melted sword going through me multiple times at once.

"This is it iteldes fight it!" Skye yelled

"I'm trying" I barely said

But I still laid there in pain I wanted to just killed myself that would feel better than this. But I just hang on as the pain gets 10,000,000,000x Times worse I still hold on and Skye and Everest held my paws which hurt really really bad but I let them do it anyway just to make them feel better but I could tell ever one was dieing to help but couldn't. I could tell everyone was worried because nobody said anything.


	9. THE FINAL CHAPTER

This is my final moment but the pain is still throbbing. Nobody could help me so it was hard for them to watch me so tjey went away skye and everest were still there holding my paws hoping i pull through ryder knelt down so i can see him.

So after 30 min. Of doing this the pain got a little better then i toughed up and i jerked my paws back and i stood up still in a whole lot of pain it was embarresing to let them see me like this so i walked to town.

I went to the herb shop and started shoving 7 of them in at once. I had no money now but i felt alot better i saw captain turbot and he said hi but i didnt say anything because i couldnt talk.

I tried to walk back to the lookout and i fell at the bridge. "Pretty good for a pup in a whole lot of pain right"? I thought to myself. I reach the lookout finally and i ran to my bed and hid under my blankets. I was scared the pain would come back.

One thing i hated was pain that i cant heal.

"You ok iteldes" chase said

"No" i said

I didnt want to speak any more so i just turned over and he walked away.

"Its ok to be afraid of something iteldes" skye said

"Yeah but not of pain it just makes me seem weak then everyone will be attacking me" i said

"I know but everyone is scared of something your scared of alot of pain..."

"IM NOT SCARED OF PAIN SKYE IM SCARED IT WILL KILL ME AND ILL LOSE EVERYTHING I EVER LOVE AND HELD DEAR"! I yelled

"Sorry i..i didnt know" skye said

"No im sorry for yelling its been hard on me and i shouldnt take it all out on you" i said

"Its fine" skye said smiling and left

I came out of the covers and poked out my eyes. Then i slowly get out of bed and i didnt fall this time. I look outside and the paw patrol are playing outside

"Feeling better already"? Ryder said

"Yeah i am" i said smiling

THATS IT GUYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS BOOK SERIES UP NEXT FOR A SERISE IS ITELDES THE ASSASSIN COMING SOON STICK AROUND :)


End file.
